At Your Best
by hugsandkisses
Summary: Luke & Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.
1. Ch1: Inner Turmoil

At Your Best

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Wolf Lake would have not been canceled and Luke would be my personal sex slave. Haha.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: M, they're are skin walkers. Of course they're going to have sex and be violent.

Summary: Luke/Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.

Author's Notes: Saw Wolf Lake for first time on Sci Fi and I was instantly hooked. I fell in love with the characters, Sophia and Luke. I'm a bit rusty in my writing so your warned. I just had to write this about them even though I should be studying for my zoology exam. Title came from a song by Aaliyah, it fit with how I thought Sophia was feeling.

Chapter 1: Inner Turmoil

The nerve of that asshole, kicking a rock as she left the rave. He had the balls to ask her to come to the rave only for her to find him screwing that wench Presley into the tree. The memory of their grunts and moans emitting from both of them still stung as the scene replayed itself in her mind. Letting out a grunt of frustration Sophia picked up her pace. She needed to get away from Luke as quickly as possible. She needed to be in the comfort of her room to mend her broken heart caused by Luke again.

When Luke had slid her a note asking her to join him at the rave tonight she had thought that maybe he had finally come to his senses. That maybe he felt for her the tiniest fraction of feelings that she had for him. But no her hope was shot down to hell as soon as she caught them mating in the woods.

Time and time again Luke had brought her to the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. It was a game of cat and mouse between these two. But Sophia was tired of the games. Either he wanted to be with her or he didn't . She couldn't continue this any more. It took too much energy and it hurt too much. As much as she loved him she didn't know how much longer she could take his bullshit.

Loving Luke was the most easiest yet hardest thing to do. Since as far back as she could remember Luke had always been in her life in some shape or form whether she wanted him there or not. The two had been close once, he had always defended her against the other "Hill" kids who would torture and torment her, the half-breed. He was her hero, her knight and shining armor. That is until he flipped. As soon as the knowledge of his position in the pack could become compromised became known if he continued to associate with her all interaction with her had been brought to a minimum. Her knight and shining armor had abandoned her. Leaving Sophia to fend off the maliciousness of the younger pack.

Of course torment of Sophia was never done in front of Luke. It was unofficial knowledge that the future alpha was still protective over the half-breed regardless of his inability to fully interact with her. The hill kids knew where to draw the line when taunting Sophia, they knew the wrath they would face if they went to far. Presley, the bane of Sophia's existence was her main tormenter. She never physically attacked Sophia but her verbal assaults inflicted the same pain should they have been physical.

Finally exiting the woods Sophia slowed her pace. She found a small amount of comfort from the physical distance she had put between herself and Luke. But that small amount of comfort did little to ease the anger that boiled inside her as she remembered the look on Presley's face as Luke pumped in and out of her and the pain she felt knowing that Luke pulled this shit knowing that she would show up after he had invited her. Using the palms of her hands Sophia began to rub her eyes. Hoping that the act would some how make her forget or remove the images of the two in action from her mind.

Realizing that the images would not be easily dispelled from her mind Sophia continued on her walk home. The majority of the distance from her home was covered as soon as she exited the woods so there would be no need for her to ask for a ride home from her father. Not that she could, considering she had lied to him on her plans for the evening. Besides the walk home would be good for her she would be able to think things over.

She wanted to forget Luke. She wanted to stop loving him. But wanting something was going to make something happen. Deep down though Sophia knew that even if she tried she could never forget or stop loving him. Regardless of him being an ass Luke had another side to him that only she ever saw. When they were alone she would catch Luke looking at her with such tenderness and longing. Sometimes she would be caught off guard by the sweet nothings he would say to her and just get lost in the green sea of his eyes. But then the moment would be lost when he would make a crude comment. But that was her Luke.

Luke Cates was a mystery. But he was her mystery, only for her to solve. She loved him faults and all. Up until now Sophia knew for a fact that Luke wanted her for pleasure. She knew that he wanted to be the one to take her innocence away and be the one to trigger her flip. But during those rare moments where time ceased to exist and Luke made her feel like she was his world she wondered if maybe he felt more. Then again he could also be working that famous charm on her that he had.

Luke was not only handsome and charming but he had an air of confidence and authority surrounding him. He was an every sense of the word an alpha. All of this together and he was dangerous amongst the female population. There was not one single female who did not want to get with Luke Cates. Which was why he could have any girl he wanted and had. Much to Sophia's irritation. Luke wanted Sophia but Sophia needed more than just few tumbles in the bed with him. Before she gave in she needed to know that it would be more than just that. Sex had a deeper meaning for Sophia, it wouldn't just be about the pleasure it would be about the connection and love the two should have.

First and foremost, Sophia needed answers and she needed them now. But Luke would have to be the one to approach her first. She was still pissed and hurt as hell. As much as Sophia wanted to talk to Luke she had her dignity. She would not be the one to chase him after all he was the idiot to pull this idiotic and inconsiderate stunt. She wanted the stupid future male alpha to grovel at her feet for forgiveness. She would not chase him. She needed to know where they stood and if he felt the same way about her. Would she ever get those answers Sophia didn't know. Luke wasn't the type to be open about his feelings. But if he didn't let her know then nothing could ever happen between them whether it would be a no strings attached thing or a committed relationship. A feeling of determination came over Sophia, she would give him the cold shoulder at first, make him work hard for her to warm up to him again and then get the answers she needed. This game of cat and mouse needed to cease and desist.

If Luke didn't feel the same way about her fine. It would hurt her dearly but she would accept it. She would always love him but with that knowledge she would be able to let go. If he did feel the same way then it would it be fantastic. Of course the fact that she would need to flip in order for her and Luke to be able to be together would need to occur. But that could be brought on with a little help from Luke. She would make that huge step with him if he felt the same way about her. Yes, she was afraid of giving in to that side of her but she accepted that it would eventually happen whether she liked it or not. After being brought up to have distaste for that side of her she realized that it was part of who she was. It was her nature.

Finally reaching the safety of her home Sophia headed up to the bathroom. After cleaning and getting ready for bed she was completely and utterly exhausted. The events of the day were taking it's toll on her. She had so many questions and yet she was lacking the answers. The only one who could provide her with the answers was Luke and he wasn't in any position to give them to her at the moment. Crawling into bed Sophia began to cry. Letting out all her pain and frustration. Her walk home gave her time to think about a lot of things. Light was shed on certain aspects of her troubles but solutions to her inner turmoil would not be solved unless it was Luke who would be providing the answers. With these last thought Sophia fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Ch2: Push

At Your Best

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Wolf Lake would have not been canceled and Luke would be my personal sex slave. Ha-ha.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: M, they're skin walkers. Of course they're going to have sex and be violent.

Summary: Luke/Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.

Author's Note: My memory is fuzzy on the exacts of what transpired from the time Sophia caught Luke and Presley getting it on up to the confrontation at the diner. So bear with me. Dialog will be made to suit my liking. Ohh and feedback is always welcomed. ) This might be a little rough.

Chapter 2: Push

Luke was pissed. For the life of him, he could not figure out why Sophia was giving him the cold shoulder for the past three days. If anyone should be pissed it should've been him, hell she was the one who stood him up at the rave this pass Friday. He waited for her but after a few hours and she still had made no appearance irritation and disappoint began to settle on him. How dare she stand up the future alpha male of the pack? He Luke Cates town bad boy, Alpha male to the pup pack, and most lusted after guy in the skin walker and ungulate teen world. His ego was bruised.

He was really looking forward to spending time with her, showing her a part of their world that she would soon be part of. To say that her first attendance at a "hill" kids rave was less than perfect was an under statement. He wanted to make it up to her this time. Make sure that she had the time of her life and let her experience the freedom, excitement, letting go of her inhibitions, and being acquainted with the wild. More importantly, he just wanted to be with her. Of course, she never showed and he succumbed to Presley's attentions to him.

Had Sophia shown he would have not have ended up fucking Presley. He would have been completely enthralled by Sophia's presence and Presley and all the others would have ceased to exist. But she never showed. Luke wasn't complaining, Presley was a good fuck. However, if he had to choose between fucking Presley or just spending time with Sophia he would pick the latter. Of course, if Sophia decided that she wanted to take the next step then even better. What he had with Presley was purely physical. He and Sophia shared a deeper connection. It was more on the emotional level; they had not reached the physical level yet.

With a growl of frustration Luke walked into the diner with Sean, Randy, and Presley in tow. Taking a seat that he knew was in Sophia's section he needed to talk to her immediately. He caught Sophia's eye as soon as she walked out of the kitchen. A feeling he couldn't describe arose with in him. He was happy to see her, hell he had missed her, and was anxious to talk to her. But the look she sent him was of absolute disgust. Sophia quickly averted her eyes and Luke was perplexed. What the fuck did he do?

"Hey, look the half-breed's working today."

Luke sent a look of warning Presley's way, "Watch it Presley." He received an eye roll in response.

Sophia was annoyed to the tenth degree. The stupid son of a bitch was here with Presley and sitting in her section.

"Mother fucker, he's got some nerve showing up with that skank." Sophia muttered under her breath getting a questioning stare from the cook. During the weekend, Sophia was able to get a better hold on her feelings and the ramifications of the night of the rave. She was still deeply hurt but she was happy to see Luke. The moment they made eye contact her stomach began to be filled with butterflies and excitement. But then she saw Presley and that smug look on her face. The urge to walk over there and wipe it off her face was almost unbearable. Feelings of rage and jealousy were overwhelming Sophia.

Sophia knew she didn't have the patience or the tolerance to endure their wise quips today and she wanted Luke to come seek her out first so she asked her friend if she could cover the table for her in exchange for doing dishes for a week. She was not running away she was merely picking her battles wisely.

A look of perplexity shadowed Luke's face. Instead of Sophia heading towards their table to take their orders her co-worker took her place. He watched as Sophia made her way into the kitchen. If he ever did question her behavior towards him earlier her actions now made it the utmost clear that she was avoiding him. Luke had had enough. After asking, no stating the fact that they were seated in Sophia's section he was on the receiving end of her co-workers rant about him being an asshole.

Barely paying any attention to what the ungulate was saying Luke quickly rose and stomped towards the kitchen, with much dismay from Presley and shit eating grins from Sean and Randy. With more force than necessary Luke pushed through the doors resulting in an audible swoosh from the amount on force exerted on them.

"What the fuck is going on Soph? Why are you avoiding me?"

With a look of irritation, "Oh don't act like you don't know Luke. I saw you and Presley at the rave TOGETHER!"

Mentally kicking himself in the head, Sophia had been there. He should have been more patient. " Look me and Presley…it's not like that between us. Besides I thought you weren't gonna show."

"Oh and that supposed to make everything okay. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I only had sex with Presley because you wouldn't have sex with me." The cook sent a questioning glance towards Luke only to earn a glare in return. And if looks could kill Luke would not be alive considering how Sophia reacted to what he had just said.

"Who said I didn't want to have sex? I'm just afraid of the repercussions of it. I'm afraid of flipping. "

A shot of lust went through Luke at her words. With a sinister smile, "We wouldn't have to have sex for you to flip Sophia. The tiniest of touches could trigger it. I could just tap you," Luke said as he inched closer and closer to her.

The kitchen had suddenly become too small and her temperature was beginning to rise. She needed to get out there immediately. "Whatever's. Look Luke, I need to get back to work. I don't care what you do or who you do, just leave me alone," and with that she left a sexually frustrated and annoyed werewolf behind.

For the remainder of her shift Sophia worked off her frustration caused by Luke. She just didn't understand him. That little confrontation they had earlier did little to ease her mind. Sophia mentally berated herself on how she left Luke in the kitchen. She did care about Luke and she didn't want him doing anyone. But the situation in the kitchen became too intense and resulted in her behaving rashly.

Whatever transpired in the kitchen Sophia still had no clue what he felt towards her, well besides wanting to get into her pants. He did admit, though subtly, that her appearance at the rave meant a lot to him. But she couldn't just go on that to make assumptions on his feelings for her. But then again he was bothered by the fact that she was avoiding him. Sophia figured that Luke just needed a little push in order for him to be forthcoming with his emotions and she knew just how to give him it to him.

--------

Terror was running wildly through Sophia's veins as she sat at a bench in her father's station. Her little plan to give Luke a push somewhat backfired on her. Though not in a sense that she presumed it would. She didn't think that her push for Luke would be her push for her flip.

Sophia had agreed to have lunch with Scott at the diner. With Luke across the room playing pool with his friends Sophia and Scott could feel the waves of jealousy and possession oozing off him as he saw her and Scott together laughing and talking. The glares he was sending their way were unsettling for Scott.

When Scott left, Luke approached her and she knew he was pissed. Sophia thought that maybe he would finally give her answers she desperately needed. But no, the egotistical alpha male ordered her not speak with Scott again. Had Luke not treated her like one of his minions that would do his bidding without a question she would have not gone on the date with Scott that she half-heartedly agreed to.

The date with Scott with Scott exceeded Sophia's expectations. If she wasn't already in love with Luke Cates she could see a future with Scott but that wasn't how things were. Her and Scott had engaged in a little make out session more out of curiosity for Sophia since Luke was the only person she had ever kissed. But things only ended in disaster.

Luke was apparently following Sophia and Scott and he did not like what he was seeing. He would never admit it aloud and he still had trouble admitting it to himself but he did have feelings for Sophia. Sophia was his and he did not like it when others touched what was his. After confronting the couple, Luke threw Scott halfway into the road. The little ungulate thought that he could stop him from taking his Sophia away. Sophia did not react kindly to being pushed to the side or Luke's interference with her date. She threw Luke onto the hood of his car resulting in shattering his windshield and creating a huge dent on the hood. A small grin broke across Luke's face; he knew that Sophia would be flipping tonight. She would not have the strength to do that if she wasn't.

Her little push for Luke had triggered the first stages of her flip and she was terrified. The first flip was always dangerous and painful and sometimes resulting in death. Odds were against Sophia she was a late flipper, flips usually occurred once a skin walker started puberty. The danger of flipping just increased because of how late in life it was occurring for Sophia. After realizing that her flip was starting, she took off on a run. Right now she knew it was just the calm of the storm. The flip would progress gradually throughout the night and if worse came to worse maybe days. Sophia sensed Luke's arrival at the sheriff's station; he would be helping her through her flip tonight.


	3. Ch3: Revelations

At Your Best

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Wolf Lake would have not been canceled and Luke would be my personal sex slave. Ha-ha.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: M, they're skin walkers. Of course they're going to have sex and be violent.

Summary: Luke/Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.

Author's Note: We finally get some S/L goodness. I'll try to update at least once a week, depending on my workload. Zoology 141 is a bitch. Don't be shy now, feedback is always welcomed. I've already started on the next part but I probably won't post it until this Thursday or something.

Chapter 3: Revelations

The air surrounding the sheriff's station reeked of power and danger. Something big was about to happen and Luke knew that it had to do with Sophia's oncoming flip. Gray clouds began to surface and the smell of rain permitted the air signifying turbulent weather for the night.

Feelings of excitement and worry began to flood Luke. The first flip was a very dangerous process even more so when the flip occurred so late in life. He was confident that Sophia would make it through the flip but wished that he could shield her from the pain that would be inflicted upon her during the process. Most skin walkers go into their first flip while being intimate with another because the sheer pleasure from it would cancel out the pain. But he didn't think Sophia would be taking that route so all he could give her was moral support. Though should Sophia decide to take that route Luke would want to be her one and only option.

Luke was still conflicted about his feelings for Sophia. He knew that he felt something for her and he definitely wanted to get into her pants. But the degree to what he felt for her was unknown to him. Sophia made him feel what no other could. He was vulnerable with her a side that he shared with no one else was only shown to her and that scared the shit out of him. He viewed Sophia as his, should someone dare to take or even touch what was his they would have to face his wrath. But at the same time he didn't think he could commit himself to Sophia yet. Shaking his head Luke walked into the sheriff's station thoughts of what he felt toward Sophia would have to wait, right now she needed him and he would be there for her in any shape or form. And that was all that mattered.

--------

Sophia sensed Luke's presence long before he walked through the door of her dad's office. The benefits of being a skin walker; having heightened senses. The sensitivity of those senses now only further indicated that she was in the process of her flip. Relief flooded through Sophia, what ever had been transpiring between them throughout the week didn't matter at the moment. She needed him and he was here for her. She didn't think that she would be able to make it through her flip if he wasn't here.

Looking up Sophia's eyes met Luke, "I'm scared Luke."

No longer being able to control her emotions Sophia let out all her frustrations, stress of the past week and her oncoming flip, and began to cry. Taking a seat next to Sophia, Luke pulled her close and put his arm around her shoulder. As if it was an everyday thing Sophia immediately leaned her head into the space where his shoulder met his neck and breathed in his scent. She found comfort by the mere presence and touch of him. It seemed as though as that little space where her head leaned upon was made just for her. Closing her eyes Sophia tried to compose herself. Although she was comfortable with him she didn't want to him to see her this way.

Luke leaned his chin at the top of Sophia's head, "I know you are, but you don't have to be scared Sophia. I'm gonna be with you in every step of the way."

"Luke, I'm only a half-breed. What if the wolf rejects me because of my human side?"

"This is who you are Soph, you are a skin walker. It doesn't matter that your only a half-breed, the wolf inside you does not discriminate. Just let go and accept your nature the more you fight it the harder it will be."

"Easy for you to say your not the one who has to worry about not making it through the flip. Not only am I a half-breed but I'm a late flipper, the odds are against me."

Placing a finger beneath her chin and slightly tilting it Luke looked into Sophia's eyes, "Stop, don't talk like that. You will make it Sophia. You're stronger than you think you are. Whenever….whenever I'm trouble or…", Luke quickly averted his eyes. It took a moment before he could get back his composure. "Look Soph, YOU are my source of strength. I…without you I'd be weak. You will flip and be fine because if your not….the world just wouldn't be right without you in it The world needs you. I need you."

Resting his forehead against hers Luke closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see the tears that were starting to form. Whatever he felt for Sophia he knew that he needed and cared deeply for her. Was it love? He didn't know but as soon as they got through this he was going to find out. He wasn't going to lose her. Not now, not when there was a possibility of a future together.

Sophia slowly pulled her face away from him and the loss of contact made him open his eyes immediately in question. Cupping his right cheek with her hand Sophia looked into his eyes. Luke had spoken to her with such raw emotion that she was surprised that she hadn't begun crying again. He hadn't professed his undying love for her but did declare that he needed her and his actions spoke in volumes on how much he cared for her as more than just a friend.

"Thank you, Luke," and with that Sophia leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was innocent and full of promise. Sophia pulled back shyly, Luke was her first and only kiss. The only other time she had kissed him was the night of the election of the pack's new alpha. But that kiss had ulterior motives and was done in haste. Had Luke not be in danger that night she wouldn't have been able to muster the courage to do what she did. Sadly she didn't really remember that kiss, she was more concerned about Luke's safety so the pleasure of kissing him took a backseat.

One kiss and that was all it took for Luke, he was immediately addicted. Cupping both of her cheeks, he gently pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers laying several kisses upon them. Excitement and pride burst through Luke. No one had ever tasted her lips but him and he wanted to keep it that way. His tongue ran over her lips begging for entrance. What had started out as sweet and innocent was slowly escalating into more. Slowly opening her mouth Sophia granted Luke entrance and a moan of pleasure escaped her throat, Luke smiled in response. It took all his might to break away from her but when he finally did they both were panting. Sophia gave him a look a irritation wondering why he had stopped.

Answering her unspoken question, "Your dad just got off the phone with Sherman I don't think you would want him to witness us making out." Realization dawned on Sophia and a blush began to stain her cheeks. " C'mon, I'll take you home. You don't want to go through your flip here. We'll tell your dad to meet us back at your house."

And as if on cue Matthew Donner walked into the room containing his daughter and Luke. Sending a quick look of irritation Luke's way, that boy was sitting too close to his daughter. He made no effort to hide his dislike for the boy but he knew that Luke and Sophia shared some type of connection. Although he didn't approve of their friendship he was not going to stand in the way of his daughter's happiness and for some odd reason this Cates boy made her happy. Quickly walking over to his daughter, "How are you feeling sweetie? Any stomach cramps, dizziness, pain?"

"I'm okay dad, I think it'll be a couple more hours before those starts to kick in."

"Well I just got off the phone with Sherman, he's having some car troubles but he'll be on his way to our house as soon as possible." Placing his hand on her head to feel her temperature, "It's gonna be happening soon, honey. C'mon we better get home."

"It's fine dad, Luke will take me home. Why don't you go and grab Sherman."

Panic overcame Matt, he would not leave his daughter's side tonight. Anything could happen from now until the time of her flip. He needed to be there should anything happen. "No, I'm not leaving you. Sophia this is serious, this is your first flip."

"Dad, Luke will be with him the whole time. Should anything happen he'll call you.

Matt was not easily placated by his daughter's statement that she would be fine in the hand's of that boy. He knew that Luke would let no harm come to his daughter but it didn't ease his mind. Sophia was all he had left. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do. He would never forgive himself should he not be there if his daughter needed him.

Matt brought his eyes to meet Luke. There was no lost love between the two males but at the moment they came to an understanding. They both loved and were extremely protective over her. Looking into Sophia's father's eyes, "Don't worry Sheriff, nothing is going to happen to Sophia. I won't allow it."

After a moment of hesitation Matt finally conceded, "Go on then. I'll be home in an hour. Two tops. Luke if anything happens, anything you call my cell immediately. I want to know everything. If anything happens to her…"

Immediately interrupting Matt, "It won't come to that. Not if I can help it."

The couple stood and began to walk towards the exit but before they left Matt called out, "Sophia!" immediately turning around to face her dad. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."


	4. Ch4: Highest of Highs

At Your Best

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Wolf Lake would have not been canceled and Luke would be my personal sex slave. Ha-ha.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: M, they're skin walkers. Of course they're going to have sex and be violent.

Summary: Luke/Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.

Author's Note: I got this one out way sooner than expected. We finally get some smutty goodness. Enjoy, this is a long one! For real now though, the next update won't be till the ending of this week. Feedback always makes me write faster wink---wink.

Chapter 4: Highest of Highs

The ride over to the Donner's residence was made in silence but there was no eeriness to it. No tension hung in the air and the couple in the car were at ease and comfortable with each other. None of that useless chit -chat was exchanged because there was no use for it.

A smile broke across Sophia's face as she eyed the damage she had inflicted upon Luke's car. Actually it was Luke who inflicted the damage, she was just the one who tossed him there.

"What's with the smug look?"

"Ohh, nothing. Just remembered something."

Raising his eyebrow suspicion, "Yeah, yeah." Finally arriving at their destination the twosome got out of the car and walked into the house.

Throwing himself onto the couch and placing his feet onto the coffee table Luke asked, "So how're you feeling, mutt?"

Sending him a look of irritation, "Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

Luke broke out into a laugh his smile reaching his eyes, "I'm kidding. But seriously, how're you feeling?"

Sophia shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm starting to feel a little light headed."

"That means phase two of your flip is starting, enjoy the lack of pain while it lasts. Cause soon it's gonna start to hurt like a bitch, babe"

Sophia sent Luke a look of disgust and shock. She was caught off guard at his insensitivity. "Don't call me babe, Luke"

"Touché', Presley doesn't mind when I call her babe."

Sophia was hurt. Where had that sweet sensitive Luke back at the station gone. She had thought that they had taken a step forward but now it looked like they had just taken two back. "Well I'm not Presley," Sophia quickly snapped. Walking towards the kitchen she said, "I'm gonna get something to eat, did you want anything."

Luke noticed the look of hurt that flickered across Sophia's eyes. He knew that he had struck a cord with her. He didn't mean to cause Sophia intentional pain but the scene back at her dad's station was getting to him. Sophia had made him expose his weakness. Had brought him to show his vulnerability. He meant what he said to her back there but he couldn't afford to show that kind of raw emotion. What good would it do if the future pack's alpha was a softy? He wondered how one person could be your strength and weakness all at the same time. "A coke please, and a steak…rare. Thanks," he called out.

"Insensitive asshole," Sophia muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Good for you. You want a reward now, a cookie or something."

"Nope, not a cookie. You"

"Jerk"

"Yeah, but I'm your Jerk."

A smile broke across Sophia's face. Luke was just too confusing sometimes. One minute he was an asshole the next he was sweet. He could be so bipolar sometimes. Quickly grabbing the food Sophia headed back into the living room. Though Luke's latest comment brought a smile to her face she was still a bit hurt and pissed off about what he had said earlier to her about Presley. She flew the can of coke at him intending it to cause harm, but Luke was too swift and caught it with ease. She then dropped the plate of steak in his lap and took a seat farthest from him.

"Ohh someone's feisty."

Quickly changing the subject Sophia asked, "So how badly does it hurt"

"How badly does what hurt? You flying the can of soda at me? It didn't hurt a bit, hell I barely felt a thing."

Shooting Luke a glare, "Luke! I mean how bad does it hurt when you flip for the first time?"

"Ohh, besides feeling intense cramps throughout your body. Your bones crushing and muscles stretching to the point of snapping. And your body contorting in excruciating pain as it rebuilds itself. I would say it hurts like a bitch," Luke said nonchalantly.

A shudder of fear went the through Sophia, "Is that how everybody feels when they flip for the first time?

"Nope." A look of confusion crossed Sophia's face. "Soph, that's how it feels if you go through the flip by yourself." His explanation only confused Sophia more.

"I don't get it. So if I have people with me when I'm flipping I won't feel any of that pain?"

With a shake of his head, "Nope."

"Dammit Luke, stop talking in riddles," Sophia exasperatedly said.

"You could have the whole damn pack with you while your going through your first flip and you would feel pain. What I mean by 'being with someone' is if your having sex while flipping."

A blush colored Sophia's cheek, "Oh."

"Didn't we have this conversation before Soph?"

"Yeah, but not in specifics."

"Sex helps numb the pain of the flip. Depending on when you actually flip while having sex is what determines how much pain you will feel. If you start during foreplay then it hurts but not as bad as it would be if you were doing it on your own. A flip while actually having sex hurts but in a good way. It's like having a good work out. You know how your muscles get sore?" Sophia nodded her head in understanding, "It's like that it hurts but it feels good at the same time. Now if you flip while your climaxing then you're in luck. It's like a high. The sheer pleasure of your orgasm and finally being able to be in your true form is intoxicating for both parties. Your so disoriented from your climax you pay no mind to the pain, your numb it. Like a higher level of an after glow," Luke said with a grin.

"Is that why you wanted to be my first, to be the one to trigger my flip? Did you just want to experience that high?"

"Your first flip is a life-altering event. You should share with someone special. You should share that intimate moment with someone who is deserving."

"And who is that person?"

"I don't know. I don't know anyone who is worthy of you."

"You still didn't answer my question. Did you only want to be my first just to experience that high?"

Luke stood up from hi seat and sat down next to Sophia, " No. I want to be your first because of how I feel for you. I want to be the one to share that experience with you. It has nothing to do with the high. I don't deserve you Soph and I don't know the full extent of my feelings but I do…I do care about you."

Sophia placed her hand over Luke's and threaded their fingers, "I don't get you sometimes Luke."

"I don't get myself sometimes."

This boy was going to be the death of her. Whenever she was with him she experienced a roller coaster of emotions. But for the moment she was satisfied with his answer. It wasn't a mind-blowing proclamation but it would do, for now. With their hands still entwined Sophia stood up. Luke sent Sophia a questioning glance, "C'mon."

------

The two made their way up the stairs and into Sophia's room. Locking the door behind her as they entered anticipation, excitement, and fear raced through Sophia's blood. Confusion was etched on Luke's face. Luke Cates had girls throwing themselves at his feet from left and right, he had a multitude of experiences with woman and he still had no clue on what was going on. Sophia found it quite cute.

Luke had the vaguest ideas on what was going on but he wasn't too sure. But then he looked into Sophia's eyes as she began walking towards him and he had seen trust, lust, and fear and he knew. They were going to be taking a big step tonight. Not only would Sophia be changing but so would their relationship with each other.

"Are you sure about this Sophia? Are you sure you want to share this with me?" He didn't want Sophia to regret anything. So he had to be sure that she wanted this.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life until now," she said as she wrapped her arms around Luke's shoulders.

"Baby, you've got be sure because I don't think I could stop my self if we do this."

"I wouldn't want you to stop," and that was all it took before Luke's control snapped and he crushed his lips to hers. He traced her mouth with his tongue and after gaining entrance he began to massage hers with his. Sophia let out a groan as she pulled Luke closer to her. He didn't want to break away from her lips but breathing was becoming an issue. A pout began to form on Sophia's face and Luke smiled at her as he gently laid her on to the bed.

Sophia quickly got rid of her top and was about remove her bra but Luke interrupted her, "Slow, baby, we're gonna take this slow."

"Yeah, well your wearing too much clothes," she said with mock irritation.

Removing his shirt and kicking off his pants Luke was left in just his boxers. Revealing to her his beautifully sculpted body. The sight of his chiseled abs and strong legs cause Sophia to let out a moan. The state of his arousal clearly evident. Sophia wondered how the hell he was going to fit in her. She shuddered in excitement and anticipation of what was to come.

"You like that baby," Luke asked with a wry grin. Sophia nodded her headed and smiled, Luke was still cocky even when he was about to get some. Pun intended.

Luke leaned down and unhooked Sophia's bra with an expertise that Sophia did not want to think about how he got. Starting at her neck Luke began to nibble and lick the flesh there Slowing making his way down her shoulder and the valley between her breasts. Each peak got equal amounts of attention. Sucking and licking each erect nipple, Sophia let out a guttural moan of ecstasy at his skilled ministrations.

After laving her breasts with enough attention Luke made his way down her stomach peppering kisses all the while. When he finally reached the button of her jeans he slowly unhooked it and pulled the zipper down with ease. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and panties and slowly eased them down her legs. Sophia kicked them off as soon as they reached her ankles. Thoughts raced through her mind..'Oh god, Oh god. This is it.'

Ridding himself of the his last article of clothing Luke kneeled at the foot of the bed. Slightly spreading Sophia's legs to accommodate the span of his shoulders Luke brought his face near her core. Looking up at Sophia he asked, "I want to taste you."

Replying to his question verbally was a problem so all Sophia could do was nod her head to give consent. Luke inhaled her scent before he brought his mouth down on to her. A moan quickly escaped Sophia's mouth. Lifting Sophia's legs and placing them over his shoulders so he could get closer to her Luke began to suck and nibble her clit. He licked every inch of her and used his tongue to mimic the movements of what was to come by thrusting his tongue in and out of her. She was panting. Her soft yet quickened breathing only arousing Luke more.

Sophia was squirming on the bed. The things Luke was doing to her was mind-blowing. She was in absolute heaven. His expert tongue was bringing her to new heights of pleasure. She felt like she was flying. Higher and higher she went until she fell over the edge, moaning Luke's name as her first orgasm washed over her.

Luke smiled Sophia was absolutely stunning when she was in the throes of passion. Crawling up her body Luke pressed his lips against hers where their mouths battled for dominance. Sophia could taste herself on his lips and the feeling of his cock against her stomach brought upon her desire for more.

Spreading her legs to accommodate Luke's hips Sophia looked into Luke's eyes, "I'm ready Luke, I trust you. Please."

Her pleas were Luke's undoing. Lifting himself up on his shoulders he positioned himself at her entrance. Gazing into her eyes he said, "Only you Sophia, only you," and with that Luke slowly pushed himself forward. A groan escaped his lips. She was so tight and hot. Making shallow thrusts in and out so that she would get accustomed to his size. When he reached her maiden hood Luke brought his lips down upon hers and kissed her with much passion and intensity. He wanted to spare her the pain he would inflict upon her once he broke through that barrier.

Losing herself in Luke's kisses Sophia's was completely caught off guard at the shot of pain that went through her body when Luke completely thrust into her. Her eyes shot open and the look in Luke's eyes nearly brought her to tears. So much emotion was present there. Luke had stilled his movement waiting for her pain to subside before he started up again. The two gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Sophia."

And with that he began to move in and out of Sophia. His lips were all over her, her mouth, cheek, neck. All that could be heard in the room was the rustling of the sheets caused by the movements of the lovers and the moans emitting from their throats. Luke began to thrust faster and harder into Sophia. He was getting close and he wanted to Sophia to join him as he fell over the edge. At this point Sophia was clawing up and down his back. Luke brought his hand down and began to work her clit. He continued to pump in and out of her but with more force and at a faster pace. The ministrations of Luke's talented fingers and his thrusting caused Sophia to completely lose control, screaming Luke's name as she came. The intensity of her orgasm caused Luke to reach completion. The feel of her inner walls closing around his cock was bliss.

At the height of Sophia's pleasure her flip began to take place. But she endured no pain. She could feel the shift occurring inside of her body. Her bones cracking and remolding into that of a wolves' skeletal structure. A light encompassed her body as Luke watched on.

Time went by far too slow for Luke as Sophia underwent her flip although it only took a matter of seconds. Luke watched on in awe and fear. When the light subsided to reveal Sophia in wolf form Luke let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Relief washed over him, Sophia had flipped successfully. She was born again. A wolf with the pelt color of silver. As quickly as she had flipped into her wolf form she had even more quickly flipped back into her human one.

To spare Sophia the pressure of his weight her he rolled them over. With Sophia on top Luke placed a kiss to the top of her head with her placing one over his heart, "I should probably call my dad and let him know that I flipped successfully."

Luke would have no such thing. He wanted her all to himself. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled deeper into his embrace and laid her head against chest, "Why? You trying to get rid of me so quickly," he teased.

"Never, but he's worried sick right now. He would want to know immediately that I flipped."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He should be here soon, we should get dressed."

"Baby, it wouldn't matter if we got dressed he would know what went on between us. My scent is all over you and yours on me."

Sophia rolled her eyes in annoyance and began to get up only to receive a growl in response from Luke from the loss of contact. He quickly brought her back down to him again. With Sophia's heightened senses being with Luke felt ten times more intense. The sound of his heart beat and the sensitivity to his touch caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. They partook in heated make-out session until Luke broke their kiss and got up. Shooting Luke a look of glare she watched him gather their clothes. Tossing her clothes onto the bed he began to get dressed.

"Luke!"

"What, you're the one who said we should get dressed before your dad got back. Which should be any minute now."

"You can't do that, get me all…all you know in the mood and then totally stop and leave me hanging."

"Better hurry babe, he's just down the rode," Luke said in a singsong voice.

Putting her newly acquired wolf senses to good use and listened. She could hear her dad's SUV turning the corner into their street. Letting out a growl of sexual frustration, "Luke, you're such an asshole."

Giving her a condescending grin he replied, "I love you too, babe." And walked down the stairs to allow her to finish getting dressed. He had only so much self-control. He knew how Sophia felt. He wanted to jump right back into bed with her. But it wouldn't be too good if the sheriff caught him thrusting in and out of his daughter after such a stressful night. Luke didn't feel like getting shot at tonight. Maybe tomorrow though.


	5. Ch5: Inner Peace

At Your Best

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Wolf Lake would have not been canceled and Luke would be my personal sex slave. Ha-ha.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: M, they're skin walkers. Of course they're going to have sex and be violent.

Summary: Luke/Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who took the time to feedback. It means a lot to me. I've outlined where I want to go with this and it looks like this story will be about 10 chapters long. This is only an outline and it's not set in stone so anything can happen. Okay so here's the next part. Oh and FYI, Selene is the Goddess of the Moon. Okay enjoy and review please.

Chapter 5: Inner Peace

Sophia was in heaven. Well as much as in heaven a person can be while being sexually frustrated. Her…well she didn't know what Luke was to her and her to him (she had to remember to find out) but he had definitely gotten her all worked up again. Luke had taken her to the heights of pleasure. She had just had the most mind-blowing sex in her entire life. She couldn't even fathom the amount of bliss she just experienced with him and it was only her first time. Closing her legs tight, anticipation and lust shot through her. Sophia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Thoughts of her and Luke engage in all sorts of naughty things raced through her mind. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts Sophia broke out into a grin. Now was not the time. Right now she had to go downstairs and ease her father's worries. She and Luke could put her thoughts into action later, she thought.

Quickly getting dressed and walking down the stairs she saw Luke leaning against a wall arms crossed on his chest and legs crossed at the ankles, a stoic expression on his face. Her father whose face was etched with worry and anger was pacing back and forth across the room shooting glares at Luke. Sherman on the other hand was just observing the two. He found the whole situation quite comical and entertaining.

Sophia paused before revealing herself to three she wanted to hear what they would say about her sans her presence. Keeping her back to the wall she heard her father say to Luke, "Luke, I specifically told you to call me if anything happened."

"I had everything under control, Sheriff. Not too long after Sophia and I got here she began her flip and she did so without trouble. There was no need to call you."

Matt took a few menacing steps towards Luke, " Why didn't you call me when Sophia began to flip."

"I was occupied," Luke said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you were occupied. You were supposed to have been keeping an eye on my daughter, Luke."

Amusement was written all over Sherman's face, "Matt don't act all naïve. You know what Luke means by occupied. Just because you haven't flipped in the past 16 years and have chosen to distance yourself from the pack does not mean you don't know what Luke's talking about."

A look of annoyance and frustration crossed Matt's face, "I don't like to be spoken to in riddles Sherman. I never have and I never will. It's been a long and stressful night so could you or Mr. Cates here please give me some straight answers," Matthew yelled.

Sherman shook his head in disbelief, " Have you been living under a rock Matthew or are you just that dense. These are two high school pups for Selene's sake and one of them, your daughter, just went through a flip. You haven't been living by the pack's way for a long time but that doesn't make you any less of a wolf. Take a whiff, what do you smell?"

Realization passed through Matt's eyes the scent of his daughter was all over Luke. The scent going completely unnoticed by him until now. Rage soon took over as he saw the smug look that was displayed on Luke's face. Matt stomped towards Luke and just before he was about to land a blow on his face Sophia made her presence known, "DADDY NO!"

Matthew immediately turned his head at the sound of his daughter's voice and made his way towards her. Thoughts of punching Luke fled his mind. His daughter's well-being came first. "Sophia, sweetie, are you okay? How're you feeling?" Thank Selene your okay." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah baby, how're you feeling," Luke asked. A question that sounded innocent but held no innocent intentions at all. He had sensed Sophia presence hiding behind the wall at the stairs and was wondering what was taking her so long to show herself. Leaving him to fend for himself against her father. Luke didn't mind and he wasn't afraid of the former potential Alpha male but he figured if Sophia was here to handle the interrogation of her father then it would be quick. And then they could finish off what they had started earlier.

Sophia sent Luke a look of warning. _Not now_ she thought._ Why what's wrong with now _Luke said playfully Shock was clearly evident on Sophia's face. How the hell did Luke hear her and how was she able to hear him? _It's a mental link, babe. Don't worry I'll explain later._

"I see you've discovered a mental link with Luke, Sophia," stated Sherman noticing the looks between the two with no dialogue. "Has anyone told you about the mental links?" Sophia shook her head. "Well there is a public link, where all thoughts that you want to be heard or unable to block is communicated to the entire pack. Then there are private links. These can only be established if you are closely connected to a person such as your mate and immediate family. Being that Luke and yourself are not immediate family members and that would be just wrong considering the two of you just…unless y'know your into that."

"Get to the point Sherman," Sophia said with a look of warning. 

"Since I'm the pack keeper I'm able to develop private links with anyone. Wolf and human kind. It holds a lot of advantages. You know there was this really beautiful and tempting woman I saw at the grocery store and I swear by Selene she was…"Sherman drifted off. " Well anyways I developed a mental link with her and started to whisper naughty little things, y'know to get her into the mood and…"

"Sherman! Back to me and Luke having a link." Sophia said cutting him off. Luke just laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well you and Luke have a private link with each other and since you two aren't related then it must mean that you two are ma…"

"Enough. We'll talk about the way of the pack later. It's been a long night and Sophia and I need to talk. The two of you will only cause disruption." Matt did not like the way the conversation was heading too. He didn't like the point that Sherman was about to make, he wasn't ready to accept that his daughter was destined to be mated with Luke Cates. A boy he didn't think deserved his daughter but then who did.

Matt had always known that the two had always shared a unique connection but until Sherman mentioned it tonight he was able to suppress that thought and push it back to the farthest recesses of his mind. Luke reminded him of himself when he was young. The town's bad boy who had the entire female population at his feet who changed his ways once he truly fell in love. What worried Matt was the extent of Luke's feelings for his daughter. He had no doubt that Luke' cared for Sophia, but Sophia needed more than that. He wanted to spare his daughter the heart ache should Luke or anyone not be able to give his daughter what she deserved.

Breaking Matt's reverie, "I'm not a disruption you people are. No one here is allowing me to finish a sentence or thought. Since Sophia made it through her flip successfully with the help of Luke there's no need for me to be here. I'll inform Vivian of Sophia's flip, Luke will give me a ride."

Luke raised an eyebrow in question, he made no such offer to Sherman. Luke had planned on staying the night and teaching Sophia the pleasures of the body while her father dropped Sherman home. He would put a barrier against her door to give him a head start should her father come home too soon and sensed his presence.

"Welcome to the pack, Sophia. I'll inform the office to change your class schedule. You'll need to be taking my classes now." Sophia smiled at Sherman. "C'mon on now then Luke, let's go."

Realizing that his plans were shot to hell Luke walked towards Sophia, "I'll see you in school tomorrow then." Sophia nodded her head, sad to see Luke leave so soon. "See ya, Sheriff." Before he left though he called out, "There's a rave tomorrow night Sophia, you coming?"

A look of reluctance crossed Sophia's face, "I don't know, we'll see."

"Don't be afraid, you're one of us now. Think of it as your announcement of finally flipping," and with that the two left.

Sophia turned towards her father. He was now seated on the couch. Matt patted the space next to him, indicating that he wanted for her to sit there, "How're you feeling?"

Taking a seat Sophia looked at her dad, "I'm fine dad. Luke helped me through it. I didn't feel a thing. Well I didn't feel any pain at least," Sophia added sheepishly.

"So you and Luke then, huh?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders, "Yes…no. I don't know dad. I have no idea what's going on between the two of us. But what I do know is that I love him and I trust him. I wouldn't have taken that step with anyone but him, dad. You may not think that Luke is the greatest catch but you don't get to see the side of him that I do."

"You're right I don't get to see the side of him that you do. But the side that I do get to see is young man who is not ready to commit. A young man who can/t give my daughter what she needs and deserves right now."

"Luke is…he can be confusing at times. Hot all of sudden then cold. But he does love me and I know that much. Whether he's gonna act on those feelings and make a commitment to me is his choice. But I promise you daddy, I won't be one of those girls who sit by the phone waiting for their boyfriends to call because they can't live their life without them by their side 24/7. As much as I love him I'm not gonna lose who I am just to be with him."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sophia. I just don't want you to get hurt. But I know that if I stand in the way of this then it'll only cause you grief. And your happiness is most important to me and if Luke is the one that makes you happy then I'm not going to be the one to prevent it." Matt said looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Thank you, daddy. That means a lot to me."

"How do you feel about finally flipping? Now that you've flipped Sophia, you're bound to this place. I wanted you to get away from here. To experience the world. To live your life the way I never got to."

"For a long time I wanted to get out of this place. I just…I never felt like I belonged here. But over time I've to come to realize and accept myself and fate. Especially after tonight, I'm finally at peace with who I am. I'm Sophia Donner and I'm a skin walker. I don't need to travel the world, I don' t need to escape this place to get what I want and need. Everything I could ever ask for is here. To be surrounded by people who love and understand me is all I need dad and I can't get that from any where else but here." Sophia finished with tears in her eyes."

"I'm gonna head to bed, you should too. It's been a long night." Matthew kissed Sophia's forehead and made his way to the stairs. _My baby girl is growing up so fast. _

_No matter what, even when I'm old and gray I'll always be your baby girl, dad. _Matt heard her say over their mental link.


	6. Ch:6 Lowest of Lows

At Your Best

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: M, they're skin walkers. Of course they're going to have sex and be violent.

Summary: Luke/Sophia. Love is passionate. Full of ecstasy, pain, happiness, and grief.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait guys, it's been a hectic week. Updates for this story will be made once a week. Most likely on a Thursdays or on a weekend. I had some difficulty writing this part. I don't know why, it just didn't flow as smoothly as it did with the previous parts. It's a bit on the angsty side. Anyways let me know what you think. )

Chapter 6: Lowest of Lows

Getting only six hours of sleep last night Sophia surprisingly felt exhilarated when she woke. She was still feeling the high from her flip and couldn't wait to get to school. Excitement and anticipation of getting to see Luke and to the shock on the faces of the pup pack with the knowledge that she had flipped jolted her right out of bed.

Stretching her body out Sophia enjoyed the changes in her body her flip caused. Her senses were a lot keener. She could hear things she would have never heard before and with her impeccable eyesight now, there was no need for her to use glasses. Life had suddenly become more vivid and she relished in her heightened senses. Staring at herself in the mirror Sophia examined her body. She still had her slim figure with feminine curves in all the right places. Although she looked the same physically she could feel the power of the wolf in her veins.

After taking a quick shower Sophia got dressed and headed to school. As soon as she walked through the doors she could feel the eyes of her fellow skin walkers on her. Power emitted from Sophia, commandeering the attention of everyone. With her flip, Sophia had let go of her inhibitions and walked with a sway of confidence. The male hill kids gawked at her as a shot of lust went through them. Her scent indicated that she had flipped. As she passed, Sophia was rewarded with nods of approval. They were enjoying what they were seeing. Before her flip Sophia never garnered the attention of any male hill kid and even if one secretly harbored feelings for her it was out of the question to pursue her. Luke had forbidden it. Now that Sophia was one of them, a loophole was created to Luke's stipulation. Sophia was part of the pack now. She was a newly formed werewolf who was unmated, and pack law stated that an unmated wolf was fair game to any unmated male wolf. Although Luke viewed Sophia as his, under the eyes of the pack she didn't belong to him…yet. Until he formally claimed her as his mate, Sophia could be pursued by anyone, as long as they were willing to suffer the wrath of Luke Cates.

Continuing down the hallway smile broke out on Sophia's face. Wolf whistles echoed through out the corridor. Sophia had never ever invoked so much attention from guys all at once. It was quite the experience. But along with the flattering attention came the glares of jealousy from the hill bitches. Whispers transpired amongst them.

"Miss Half-breed here thinks she's hot shit now. Someone needs to show her, her place in the pack" Sophia heard one of Presley's friends say.

With a roll of her eyes, Sophia continued walking towards her locker. Let them talk. She had other things to handle now. She knew that newly flipped skin walkers would have to fight for their place in the pack as a way of initiation. Several bitches would challenge her but she wasn't worried about that right now. She was fairly unbothered by the idea of getting into a fight; she was still on her little natural high. Nothing could ruin her day.

Finally reaching her locker Sophia felt her heart literally drop to her stomach. She was completely caught off guard and taken by surprise. Her little natural high from her flip came to screeching halt as she saw Luke casually leaning against his locker with Presley nuzzling his neck. After what happened last night she didn't' expect to find him in such a compromising situation so soon after they had made love and he declared his feelings for her. And it appeared that the asshole was enjoying it. _Oh God. It was lie, he was just using me. He just wanted to share in the high of the flip_, Sophia thought unconsciously sending it over the mental connection she had with Luke. Immediately hearing her thoughts Luke's eyes caught hers. A flicker of guilt flashed through them but he quickly masked it. His posture stiffened but he did not attempt to move from his position. Sensing the change in Luke's demeanor Presley glanced up to see the cause of it.

She broke out into a smug smirk and took a step towards Sophia, "Well look who's here, isn't it our resident half-breed. You made it through your flip," Presley said with distaste.

"Of course I made it through my flip. Luke would have it no other way," Sophia responded.

Her finely shaped eyebrow arched, "I would congratulate you, but we both know that it would be just a lie."

"If anyone needs congratulations it should be Luke after all he's the one who helped me through my flip. Your boyfriend put on quite the performance. He can be very convincing with his feelings for someone," Sophia bit back. She saw Luke flinch at the comment _Sophia it's not like that_ she heard him say over their link.

A look of irritation took over Presley's features, "Like I said it's all just for the rush of the flip. I mean it's not like Luke actually feels anything for you. He was just using you Sophia, after all you're still a half breed."

"That's enough Presley," Luke warned.

"A half breed your boyfriend just can't seem to get enough of," Sophia sniped back before she walked away from the couple. She needed to get away and fast. She didn't want either of them seeing the tears pooling around her eyes. It was bad enough that she had caught them together but she had to endure Presley's cruel words that she now knew held truth to them. And Luke's half-ass attempt at trying to defend her just enraged her more. Sophia's eyes gleamed gold, her wolf was dancing at the edges to come out. Her whirlwind of emotions was causing her to lose control. Hurt, anger, embarrassment, heartbreak, disappointment these were feelings that only Luke could invoke in her.

Quickly heading into the girl's bathroom Sophia brought her face near the faucet gently patting water to her cheeks. The sound of the bathroom door caused her to look up and catch Luke's reflection the mirror.

"What are you doing here, Luke?"

"We need to talk."

Turning so that she would face him Sophia crossed her arms over her chest and pierced his gaze with hers, "We don't need to talk about anything. You've made everything perfectly clear with your little show with Presley out there." Sophia quickly averted her eyes, which were starting to fill with tears again, "You used me Luke. You lied to me. After last night…I thought…" She shook her head in disbelief, "God Luke, you had me fooled. You are a fucking class act. You know that, and I'm an idiot for buying into your bullshit."

Quickly grabbing a hold of Sophia, Luke forced her to look at him, "Sophia, you've got it all wrong. I didn't use you last night and I didn't lie to you. I meant every word I said."

Sophia only snorted in response, "Cut the crap Luke. I'm not one your skanky whores who believes all the bullshit you spew out. Time and time again, you've broken my heart Luke. It's like a fucking game to you or something. This stupid game of cat and mouse. I'm not gonna play a part in it any more. Do you understand that? God, sometimes you can be the biggest asshole. And what pisses me off is that I still forgive you, that I still fucking love you." Sophia could no longer hold back her tears pushing Luke away to escape his embrace she angrily wiped away her tears.

Luke took a step towards Sophia and placed a hand on her shoulder she furiously shrugged it away. He ran a hand through his hair, "Soph, I don't know what to say to you. It's complicated."

"Then Luke please un-complicate things so I can understand what's going on."

"Sophia, members of the pack, we…we don't date. There is no boyfriend or girlfriend status. We mate. Unless we're formally mated, relationships are on a casual basis. The bonding of the mates is what makes the relationship official…exclusive."

"What are you trying to say, Luke? Get to the point."

"I love you Sophia, there's doubt about that. But you just flipped and I'm---. The bond established between two wolves in a mating ceremony is unbreakable."

"So what you're trying to say is that your not done with playing the field and that you're not sure if I'm the one for you," Sophia said cutting him off.

"Soph…"

"No let me finish. You want to get all your licks worth, making sure you've had your fill. Y'know test out the waters. Tell me Luke am I getting warm here?"

"Dammit Sophia, you're making it sound worse than it seems."

"You just don't get it Luke."

"Sophia, I'm just not ready make that bond yet. Okay."

"Okay, so while your getting your dick wet in god knows who do you expect me to wait for you," Sophia snapped.

"Sophia, remember who you're talking to and where your place in the pack is," Luke warned.

"Oh, so we're getting into pack laws now, huh. Well since we're both un-mated we can, oh what did you call it, 'have relationships on a casual basis'? Right?"

"You will not 'casually date' anyone Sophia, but me," growled Luke. His eyes flashed gold. Sophia belonged to him the thought of anyone touching her made his blood boil. His possessive nature was starting to show itself, he wanted to teach her lesson for even implying such a thing. She would learn that no other male could bring her to the heights of pleasure that he could.

"Well it's a double edged sword Luke, can't have your cake and eat it too," Sophia said matter-of –factly, interrupting his thoughts.

Luke took a deep breath in and exhaled to calm his nerves down, "You're making things harder than it is."

With her eyes full of emotion Sophia looked at Luke, "You're expecting me to turn the other way every time you get with some hill bitch. Luke, you're expecting me to wait patiently and devote my entire self to you as so that you can decide if I'm the one for you." Sophia let out a throaty laugh. She could feel the onslaught of tears fast approaching causing a pain in her throat. "God, there has never ever been any question in my mind nor doubt in my heart that you were the one for me, Luke. But apparently, you can't say the same. I have been waiting for you my entire life and I don't regret it. Sometimes I wonder what the fuck am I waiting for, for you to finally realize what's in front of you. This could all just be in vain."

"Sophia, don't be like this."

"Things wouldn't have to be like this if you could just see what's in front of you," and with that Sophia walked out of the bathroom. The sound of the mirror shattering echoing behind her.


End file.
